Willow trees, broken Branches
by RapistRapter
Summary: Willow trees sway but this branch was broken and was graphed to a different destiny, its hard i know but we'll make it through...
1. Chapter 1

hey C.R. here for a new story for ya injoy!

me: say hi to the readers willow

willow: *Hides in corner* H-h-he...llo...

me: sorry she's really shy...On with da story

* * *

"S-stop that" I yelled as he continued to pull at my tails "I T-told you to stop!" i whipped around "Ha look the puppy is getting angry" i pulled my Three tails around my body.

"p-p-please just leave me alone what d-d-did i ever d-d-do to you?" I ran and ran far away only to Chased away.

i sat beneath the tree my silent tears don't make a sound "why do i have to be different?" my tails brushed the grass gently

My Large pointed furry ears twitched at ever tiny sound.

"did you hear, there is said to be a monster with a body a human and ears and tails like an animal" "What a freak, hey if we see it wanna throw rocks at it?"

the same thing every day "you shouldn't pick on something just because its different jerks" my ears perk up "so what Rook its probably just a stupid animal."

I heard a sigh "Luna, Kimberly your both animals are you stupid? no, just because something is different doesn't mean its stupid." i heard laughter "Ok Rook you believe that we're good home"

i look around the tree at the boy, "T-thanks for d-d-defending me" he jumped the fear in his eyes. I let the tears fall "you hate me too don't you" i met his eyes with my Golden one and my blue one.

"your the creature?" his voice shaky , i nodded "how old are you" he swallowed "i h-have to go now s-s-sorry for scaring you" the tears are still falling as i sprint through the trees his shouts slowly fading out.

~~~Rook

I stared at the spot were the young girl had stood. she was crying...why?

who could humanity be so cruel to some thing so beautiful?

* * *

I know its short but i hope you liked it

Liked it?

Hated it?

comment below!

me: welp i need sleep its flipin 4 in the morning cya later

Willow:...

Crow: I made IT!

me: NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!*Shoves her back in to the closet*

me: srry about ill deal with that later, night guys and gals!


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys back for another chapter!

crow: im i aloud to stay?

me: no go home

Willow: Zzzzz...

Crow: why does it get to stay then?!

Willow: Goddamn flipin ass pickin' on the different one well you can go shove you fuckin rude comments up your feathery ass!

me: 0.0 um...

willow: nyte asshole *Yawn* Zzzzz...

* * *

"im a poor unfortunate soul" my tails swayed to the beat.

one of the many items i had stolen a iPod with music to sooth my loneliness.

i thought of yesterday my life might have changed if i had just had the courage to stay, but nope ive be betrayed to many times for my trust to stay.

"Rook...That was his name right?" i sighed my stutter relaxed after taking my medicine

"you know its a bad idea to be around here willow those kids might come back" i jumped "Jackal you scared me" he laughed "Im sorry i thought you heard me Call for you?" the small Wolf said "why do you need me?" he gave a wolfish grin "yeah mom and dad said its dinner" i Grinned to goddamn him "kay i'll walk back with you, o' could be in your normal form this one make me want cuddle you"

he shook his head "sure kid, by the way were you crying earlier? you smell like salt?"

i laughed nervously "no i was...i don't now i had a panic attack leave meh alone" the wolf now gonna replaced with a rather tall boy around the age of 17

"fine lets get going before mom starts worrying" his tail flicks my noise.

we walked silently

he opened the door to the small home "mom dad i got her!"

three little kids with fuzzy ears and tails poke there small heads out of the kitchen door way

"WILLOW!" i try to hide, jackal smiles "Tyrant,Holly, and Ghost leave your sister alone " said a calm voice from the kitchen. the three children slumped,but soon brightened at the whisper of the youngest. "o God there up to something Jackal" he laughed "they are indeed"

i sighed knowing at one point i would be duct taped to a chair and questioned about my Adventures.

* * *

once again sorry for the short chapter been busy.

Me: welp i finally got crow home.

sly: crow here?

me: goddamn it Crow!


	3. little talk author note thing

me: hey guys just want to talk to you

crow: asswipe

me: go away crow you to willow

willow: why?

me: CAN I EVER JUST TALK TO MY READERS WITH OUT YOU GUYS?!

sly: nope sorry

me: *Slams head into wall multiple times then takes a deep breath* If you dont get out of this room right now i will make your lifes a walk talking hell hole, 10

sly: You deal with her crow

me:9

Crow: why me?!

me: 8

sly: cus your the one who pissed her off!

me: 7

willow: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

me:6

crow: ill leave please just stop counting down

me: promise *looks over to see that see had already left*

me: i was just going to talk about that if you guys want to make fanart for me or if you have cuz if you have ill but my email so you guys can send it to me, also

i want to know if im doing a good job with my stories? i can never tell cuz i dont get any feed back it sometimes makes me think im not doing a good job...

anyway have a good day, from your friend and author C.R.

Happy: Bye

me: when the hell did you get here?!

Happy: ive always been here, hehehehehehehehehe...

me:0.0 well cya later guys and gals!


End file.
